1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition useful for the formation of an insulating material. More specifically, the present invention relates to an insulating film-forming composition ensuring that a coat having an appropriate uniform thickness can be formed as an interlayer insulating film material, for example, in a semiconductor device and the dielectric properties and the like are excellent. The present invention also relates to a production method of an insulating film, and an insulating film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a silica (SiO2) film formed by a vacuum process such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process has been often used as an interlayer insulating film in a semiconductor device or the like. In recent years, for the purpose of forming a more uniform interlayer insulating film, a coating-type insulating film mainly comprising a hydrolysis product of a tetraalkoxysilane, called an SOG (spin-on-glass) film, has come into use. Also, along with higher integration of a semiconductor device or the like, a low-dielectric interlayer insulating film mainly comprising a polyorganosiloxane, called an organic SOG, has been developed.
Under these circumstances, a method of forming pores by adding, in an ethanol, a surfactant to a polyorgano-siloxane obtained from a cyclic carbosilane, so as to more reduce the dielectric constant, is known (Science, Vol. 302, page 266 (2003)). However, this method has a problem that a uniform coat can be hardly formed and a film cannot be stably produced.